Icy Birds
by Foleygirl98
Summary: So this story revolves around my OC Snowflake. She is Mr Freeze's daughter. She's 13. You will learn more about her as the story goes on. :


Snow's dad was taking her to his favorite place, to rob. The pawn shop. He sold the jewelry and kept the money. He was stuffing bags full of jewels. "GO GET THE MONEY OUT OF THE REGISTER!" He demanded. "Yes father." She obeyed. She ran to the cash register, emptied it and returned it to her father. "Little lighter than last time." He sneered. "Go brake the case over there." he told her. She followed directions (as usual) and broke the case and brought him the jewels. Just then the skylight shattered. A man and a boy dropped in. "Drop the sack Mr. Freeze." the man said sternly. "Sorry" Her father told him. "But I gotta make a living, don't you see this?" he asked. He patted her head. The boy threw a sharp little disc. He stuck in the concrete wall behind Snow and her dad.. It beeped three times the blew up the wall. Snow fell and broke her arm. She got right back up though. She charged toward the boy and roundhouse kicked him. He jumped and avoided the whole attack. "Well you're pretty good." he complemented her. She didn't react. She kept trying to beat him. She kicked, punched, dodged and still was getting her butt kicked. "Hahaha!" His laughter rung through the room. Then he shot some type of rope up. He swung toward her, grabbed her and flew on the roof. "Beautiful night,huh?" he said. "Really?" she said. "What?" he was confused. She smirked and ran toward him. He moved and she almost fell off the building. "Guess you need a little practice." he said. He was so irritating. "Well aren't you charming?" she responded just as smart as he. "I see your arm's broke." he said. "Yes, thanks to you." she said. "Well sorry, didn't mean to hurt a girl. Ya, know 'cause they're weak." She gasped. "I know you did not just say that!?" She was pretty disgusted by him. He laughed then knelt down beside her and wrapped her arm. "Thanks." she told him. She heard the sirens then panicked. "Oh no! They're here! They're,they're here to take me!" She was freaking out. "It's ok. I won't let them take you." I mean did you really do anything wrong, It was all your father. I'll make sure they don't get you." he reassured her. He shot his grappling hook to a pipe on the roof. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. He held her at the waist and scaled down the back of the building. They hit ground and peeped around the side of the building. "Sorry about your dad. He said. "Sorry? HA! I'm a free girl now. I don't have to go anywhere and help his commit crimes! I'm happy as ever!" she was so relieved. "So that would mean you're free for a motorcycle ride?" he asked trying to be smooth. She giggled. "Sure." So he hopped on his motorcycle and she got on back. He drove off. They rode for a good 30 minuets. Then he stopped at a overlook. "Why'd you stop. Snow asked him. "Well I'm almost outa gas. And this is my favorite place to sit and think." So they both sat on the ledge and talked for it seemed like a few minuets, but when she took her phone out of her pocket it was 1:00 am! "Oh my God! We sat here for like,three hours!" She was shocked she held a conversation with a human for that long. "Was it that bad?" he asked. "Oh no! I was great to talk to someone. Oh yea, I never got your name. Even after all that talking." she giggled. "Oh yea, my name is Robin." He said proudly.

"Oh my God! You mean to tell me I spent my evening with the boy wonder?! I freaking out here!" she said the last part with some sarcasm. Robin laughed. Then they both just had a big laugh attack. Then when they calmed down Robin offered to take her home. She accepted and they both hopped on the motorcycle. She looked at the gas meter, he wasn't near out of gas. She smiled because she knew what he had done. And giggled a little bit on the inside too. Then they got going, she directed him to her little house. She hopped off, "Hope to run into you again" she smiled and walked to the door. She looked back and waved, he waved back and drove off. Then she got inside and flopped on the couch. She screamed into a pillow. It was a OMG I CAN'T BELIVE DAD'S GONE AND I HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE! Kinda scream. XD Plus she kinda thought he was sorta cute, in a way. She loved how her life was going, and she was hopping it would only get better.

**A/N OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC. **

**SO PM ME IF YOU LIKE. OR YOU HAVE SUGESTIONS. **

**I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS BUT I'LL ONLY RELEASE THEM IF I GET A FEW PMs. **

**3 foley girl**


End file.
